customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpy
"I'm not fighting for glory or for honor, I'm fighting for the basic right to survive - and I think that's something truly worth fighting for.." ~ Harpy Harpy is a founding member of the Fighting Furies and a fierce warrior who has little time for play and takes her job of fighting crime and terrorism extremely serious, to the point she often seems obsessive - although this often makes Harpy difficult to get close to she has a softer side to her as is evident in her relationship with the freelance antihero known as Nox. History Origin Born in downtown "Junkpile" in the year 3000 Harpy was labelled a "freak" due to her obvious mutations and although shunned by the richer "elite" that inhabited the "Upside" she was accepted by the largely impoverished people of "Junkpile", Harpy was raised a sheltered life and her father bravely fought to keep his daughter safe from the evil Supremacy Squad - tragically this resulted in Harpy's father becoming a virtual slave to the organisation as he was forced to continually pay them to halt their threats of violence. Early Life On Harpy's fifth birthday she would experience firsthand the ultimate price of her father's sacrifice when he was brutally murdered in front of her eyes by the Supremacy Squad along with many of her friends and family as the group decided they were tired of "playing" - she and her mother escaped the massacre and became refugees in the process: finding sanctuary in the neutral tech-base known as Haven were they would be watched over by the seemingly benevolent computer life-form known as Salvation. Unknown to Harpy and the others was the fact that Salvation was in reality collecting information from them and had sinister plans which would not come to fruitation until years later - by which time Harpy had already left Haven in search of new lands. Forming The Fighting Furies Shortly after settling into her new residence in Neon City - the so-called "centre" of Earth Harpy would stumble across two young women who shared her unusual talents and abilities - together they pledged to safeguard the world and prevent crime and evil from ruining any more lives: thus the Fighting Furies was founded. It was around this time Harpy had her first contact with Nox but she dismissed him as a "nobody" and didn't give him the time of day - it was not until much later that she would ultimately develop deep emotional bonds to the freelancer. Crisis Of Faith When a corrupted Thrall returned to Earth alongside Delilah the Guardian Squad called upon all available heroes to aid them against the great threat - the Fighting Furies answered the call and Harpy found herself overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of the battle, when former Fighting Fury Loudmouth was manipulated into killing hundreds of innocent people Harpy could only watch in horror as an enraged Thrall seemingly killed her in a pillar of flame - traumatised Harpy got flashbacks of the massacre that claimed her people and broke into tears, to everyone's surprise (even her own) she would find herself falling into the arms of Nox: who comforted her amidst the ruins of the battle. Current Affairs Harpy continues to act as a founding member of the Fighting Furies and although still suffering from emotional unrest due to her experiences she remains steadfast in her commitment to the team and its cause: recently the Fighting Furies have come into conflict with the Supremacy Squad in "Match Town" where they are helping to protect the local community and end the Supremacy Squad's threat once and for all. Harpy however is beginning to feel an unexplained longing to return to Haven - as if an unseen voice is calling her.. but for what purpose she can't understand, all she knows for sure is the harder she tries to ignore it the worse it seems to become.. Powers and Abilities Harpy has displayed the following superhuman abilities: *Sharp Talons (both Harpy's finger and toe-nails are replaced with talons akin to a bird of prey, sharp enough to cut through light body-armor) *Winged Flight (Harpy can fly short distances using her bird-like wings) *Enhanced Vision (Harpy can see much further than an ordinary human and also sees much clearer in dark or misty conditions) *Enhanced Durability (Harpy's bones, flesh and muscles are all stronger than an ordinary human - granted her good durability) *Sonic Screech (Harpy can emit a sonic screech loud enough to deafen unprotected enemies) Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 8 Strength: 6 Endurance: 10 Willpower: 8 Category:Grey Morality Category:Queen Misery